Café Gelado
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Masaomi odeia chuva, café gelado e o escritório de Izaya. Já o que sentia em relação ao informante não sabia matematizar.


É uma fic tensa. Estupro, lemon, etc etc... É. –q Mas, quem ler, não esqueça o review! /apanha

_Masaomi odeia chuva, café gelado e o escritório de Izaya. Já o que sentia em relação ao informante não sabia matematizar._

**Café Gelado**

A chuva caía pesada sobre Tóquio, o céu parecendo um gradiente de cor entre o cinza e o avermelhado, os pingos batendo com força contra o vidro das grandes janelas do escritório localizado em Shinjuku.

A superfície espelhada refletia o brilho azulado da tela do computador ligado, assim como o sorriso divertido do moreno e o estudante de pé, cujos olhos pousavam-se discretamente nas costas do mais velho. As luzes da cidade grande brilhavam ligeiramente ofuscadas pelas gotículas de água que castigavam as pessoas na rua.

O silêncio reinava no cômodo até a porta ser aberta por uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros, a qual entrou por apenas um instante – o suficiente para deixar duas canecas fumegantes de café sobre a mesa baixa de centro e entregar uma toalha seca para o visitante. Masaomi não sorriu como de costume, somente agradecendo baixo, enquanto Izaya girava na cadeira e lançava um olhar significativo para Namie, que logo entendeu e se retirou, até por não fazer tanta questão de ficar ali: podia estar curiosa com o motivo daquela visita, mas nada demais. Depois descobriria, de um jeito ou de outro.

O de cabelos escuros apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e enlaçou os dedos, mirando o adolescente fixamente, olhos nos olhos. O riso se alargou, porém não se demorou muito naquela posição, girando a cadeira mais uma vez e ficando de pé, aproximando-se do mais novo. Este ficou instintivamente atento a cada mínimo movimento do informante, pois já não conseguia mais relaxar em sua presença – melhor, algum dia conseguira?

Aquela figura lhe dava uma sensação estranha, _repugnância_, talvez medo; só preferia não se envolver. Era contra seus desejos, mas sempre acabava se encontrando na casa dele, especialmente naqueles momentos de perdição. De algum modo, pensava que eram encontros inevitáveis, o que também o deixava desgostoso. Por que não conseguia avançar sem procurá-lo? Por quê?

"Transparente demais", pensou Izaya. Os olhos amendoados podiam ter se desviado, mas os rubros conseguiam saber o que ele pensava.

Não, não era que Masaomi fosse transparente demais... Izaya apenas conseguia lê-lo, embora suas ações fossem difíceis de prever. Quando imaginaria que um estudante ginasial seria capaz de juntar e influenciar tantas pessoas? Ele era perigoso! E isso só tornava as coisas mais e mais interessantes.

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios do maior, cujas mãos tomaram o tecido alvo das do garoto. Estreitando os olhos e simulando um sorriso gentil, pousou a toalha sobre a cabeça dele, secando os fios dourados com lentidão e, atrevia-se a dizer (se lhe fosse perguntado), certo carinho.

- É melhor se secar logo, Kida-kun, caso contrário, vai acabar se resfriando.

O corpo do loiro se retraiu com aquele gesto, pois queria manter o maior o mais longe possível de si – só estava ali por realmente ser necessário e reconhecer que as informações dele eram muito boas. Ao menos, era no que tentava acreditar.

Segurou os pulsos do outro com algum cuidado, educado, afastando-lhe as mãos de si. Deu dois passos para criar distância entre os corpos e suspirou pesadamente, levando as próprias mãos até o objeto, secando os cabelos com rapidez, quase que com violência.

- Não se preocupe, Izaya-san. Eu estou bem.

Um pequeno riso escapou da boca do informante, cujos olhos seguiram pelo corpo do mais novo. As roupas grudavam contra sua pele, visível através do tecido branco por este estar praticamente transparente devido ao temporal que o rapaz pegara. Quando Masaomi deixou a toalha sobre os ombros, mal teve tempo de pensar: logo Izaya já estava perto de si, enlaçando os dedos nas mechas bagunçadas que grudavam nas bochechas frias.

- Não diga isso. Você é uma peça importante para mim, Kida Masaomi-kun.

O sorriso desenhava-se com naturalidade em seu rosto. As mãos se afundaram nos fios claros, descendo pela nuca gelada. A diferença de temperatura causou um arrepio no loiro, que elevou os ombros e encolheu o corpo, apoiando as mãos no tórax do outro. Porém, com o tremor que lhe acometia, não conseguiu se afastar dos braços que agora o envolviam.

Inesperado, desagradável. Não estava gostando nada disso.

Izaya, ao contrário, apreciava aquelas reações. Apertou o mais jovem contra si, ignorando o fato de que acabaria se molhando por tabela, envolvendo o lóbulo da orelha e mordiscando-o. Kida sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer a espinha, precisando prender a respiração e jogar a cabeça para o lado, tentando disfarçar as reações involuntárias.

Os olhos rubros tinham um brilho malicioso, resquícios do sorriso provocador de outrora, que desaparecera completamente para que os lábios prosseguissem com a tarefa de beijar e mordiscar a pele exposta, com o cuidado de não marcá-la – embora com aquele lenço no pescoço não conseguisse alcançar muito. Não fazia parte dos planos aquela brincadeira, o general dos Lenços Amarelos provavelmente queria informações a respeito dos Dollars ou do Retalhador... Todavia, ele parecia tão indefeso e confuso que não pode se segurar. Talvez conseguisse ver mais expressões deleitosas vinda daquele humano.

Masaomi sentiu os joelhos vacilarem, incapazes de sustentar o peso do corpo. Izaya sempre o desestabilizava, nem que fosse pela simples presença ao seu lado. Quis cair, mas se obrigou a manter-se de pé, pois tinha a certeza de que ele estava apenas brincando consigo. Com um esforço que lhe pareceu gigantesco, conseguiu formular as palavras e fazê-las ganhar sentido:

- O... O que está fazendo?

- Vou cuidar de você. Não quero que se resfrie, Kida-kun~.

- Pare com isso!

Juntou forças, conseguindo empurrar o maior para longe e dar vários passos para trás, sentindo a parte de trás dos joelhos baterem contra o sofá. A respiração estava descompassada e, para que não acabasse caindo, apoiou uma das mãos no braço do móvel.

O mais velho ria com tranquilidade, pegando a xícara de café sobre a mesa e dando um gole enquanto caminhava até a escrivaninha. Descansou a bebida ali, próxima ao computador, fitando o outro com inocência.

- Se não tirar essas roupas molhadas, vai ficar doente.

- Heh, se ficar, com certeza terei uma linda enfermeira para cuidar de mim~! Portanto, não se preocupe.

Deu de ombros, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, dando o assunto por encerrado – e esperando que o coração se acalmasse e parasse de bombear tanto sangue para suas bochechas. Izaya nem deu ouvidos, ou melhor, até ouvira, mas achou que não precisava responder àquilo. Abriu uma das gavetas da mesa, lembrando-se de certos utensílios que estava tomando conta para um policial corrupto...

- Se não tomar seu café, vai esfriar.

- Ah... Certo.

Sentou-se no chão, pegou a caneca e deu um gole, não querendo ir ao sofá para que não acabasse molhando o estofado. Já tinha esquecido o que tinha ido fazer, estava confuso – muito mais do que quando entrara ali. Isso porque, teoricamente, era para o informante ajudá-lo.

Kida voltou a deixar o recipiente sobre a o tampo baixo, enquanto Izaya se aproximava e ficava ao lado dele, o que causou estranhamento, já que normalmente o moreno sempre se acomodava de frente para seus clientes. Sem esperar uma indagação ou o que fosse – que com certeza viria -, segurou os pulsos do garoto, puxando-os para trás e prendendo com as algemas.

A expressão do adolescente foi impagável: uma mistura de medo, surpresa e confusão. Masaomi não entendeu e até ia perguntar, exclamar, retrucar, qualquer coisa que mostrasse sua indignação, mas quando abriu a boca para fazê-lo, ela foi invadida pela língua atrevida do informante. Queria chutá-lo, mas com ele forçando-lhe a ficar de costas a tarefa ficava um pouco mais complicada que de costume.

O beijo se desenrolou intenso, um jogo desigual de empurrar, massagear e sugar de línguas. Os dedos do moreno seguravam-lhe firme o queixo, impedindo que se afastasse. Demorando um pouco para cair em si, Kida finalmente pensou e mordeu – sem dó – a do outro.

- Q-que diabos...?

Foi inevitável para Orihara fazer uma careta de dor, sentindo um sabor metálico na boca, levando as costas de uma das mãos até ela enquanto tentava fitar a face do outro, já que os fios loiros escondiam sua expressão. Mas não precisava disso para saber que ele estava envergonhado, furioso e... Que tinha gostado daquele beijo.

- Você é um velho pervertido! Me solte agora! Eu vou embora!

- Ara, ara~. Não seja tão duro, Kida-kun – afrouxou o lenço amarrado no pescoço dele, voltando a se aproximar e beijando-lhe a têmpora. – Me parece que na verdade... gostou dos meus toques?

Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna ao sentir um beijo em seu pescoço, seguido de uma mordida. Izaya continuou a fazer um rastro sobre a pele do menor, enquanto este ainda tentava discutir:

- N... Não diga besteiras...

Apesar do tom rude, estava trêmulo, além do suspiro não negar que estava reagindo às carícias. O moreno se divertia com a situação, esboçando um meio sorriso ao apertá-lo contra si, colando os corpos. Acabou por rir baixo, descendo uma das mãos pelo abdômen dele, até alcançar um início de ereção.

- Não é isso que seu corpo está me dizendo.

Sussurrou arrastado, dando a Masaomi a vontade de abrir um buraco debaixo da terra e se esconder. Achava natural, era um adolescente com hormônios à flor da pele e estava sendo provocado, mas não era como se quisesse ficar excitado por causa de Izaya!

- Argh... Morra.

Muito carinhoso. Nem chegou a responder, mordiscou novamente a orelha do outro, contornando o piercing com a língua, enquanto os dedos pressionavam de leve a região do baixo-ventre de Masaomi, o que arrancou um gemido dos lábios trêmulos. Kida sabia que poderia gritar, mas não era como se fossem ajudá-lo. Aquela mulher trabalhava para Izaya, os vizinhos deveriam ficar na deles... E, mesmo que não, o informante teria algum argumento para convencê-lo de que não adiantava, caso ameaçasse. Ele era assim.

Lentamente, abriu o botão e o zíper do jeans que o mais novo usava, adentrando a peça e começando a masturbá-lo por cima da roupa íntima, o que arrancou um gemido mais alto e sôfrego do rapaz. Os rubros tinham um pequeno traço de sadismo, aquelas reações eram ótimas!

- Hahahah, apesar de ser delicioso, não pode gemer tão alto assim... Pelo seu bem, vou calar sua boca.

Moveu o rapaz sobre seu colo, enquanto suas mãos tomavam posse do lenço amarelo que ele usava outrora.

- O quê...!

Tentou mover a cabeça para fugir das mãos dele, mas o moreno acabou conseguindo amordaçá-lo, abafando qualquer som de protesto – e também os de excitação, o que para o mais alto era uma pena. Enlaçou os dedos nos fios dourados, puxando-os para o lado, agora se concentrando no pescoço exposto, beijando, mordiscando e sugando, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas por onde passava. A mão restante ocupava-se em desbravar o corpo do adolescente, os dedos adentrando dentro da camiseta molhada, arranhando a pele, subindo até o tórax. Não demorou a encontrar um dos mamilos já rígidos, apertando-o entre os dedos e acariciando vez ou outra com o polegar.

Já que não podia gemer, a respiração parecia se alterar em dobro, enquanto o informante, frustrado pela camisa estar no caminho e a posição em que se encontravam não permitir muita coisa, deitou o loiro de costas para si, abraçando-o pela cintura – erguendo-a por consequência - e deslizando os dedos pela parte interna da coxa dele. Isto fez o tecido já frouxo ceder, caindo até os joelhos. Beijou-lhe a nuca após apoiar a testa do outro no chão, o que causou um estremecimento involuntário em Masaomi. Este apertou os olhos, mordendo com força o pano que abafava os sons, sentindo-se terrivelmente humilhado.

Izaya era uma pessoa horrível. Por que ainda teimava em confiar nele? Se ia até ali, era porque, de algum jeito, fazia isso. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas, assim, só faria o que o outro queria, então seu orgulho não permitiu..

O moreno até se admirava com aquela força de vontade – ou seria pura idiotice do general?Abaixou a roupa íntima, tocando diretamente o membro rígido, intensificando a masturbação. Sem perceber, o estudante começou a se movimentar, como se buscasse maior contato com o informante.

- Hahah... Não sabia que era fã de sadomasoquismo, Kida-kun.

Sem conseguir falar, o mencionado apenas soltou uma espécie de rosnado, fitando Orihara de esguelha. Até tentava se conter, mas os olhos marejavam de raiva. Izaya roçou os lábios na bochecha do garoto antes de umedecer os próprios dedos e introduzir na entrada estreita.

- Vê? Não sou tão malvado assim, se é isso que está pensando.

Uma exclamação abafada foi solta por Masaomi, enquanto as pálpebras se juntavam com força e encolhia o corpo. O informante esperou que ele se acostumasse com um dedo para colocar o segundo e começar a movimentá-los, girando-os e separando para que o corpo dele ficasse mais... receptivo.

Quando imaginou que Kida estava preparado, abriu a própria calça, afastando as pernas do outro para que se encaixasse contra ele. Izaya ainda encontrou alguma resistência, mas conseguiu entrar, a respiração ficando pesada.

- Você é tão... apertado... – Murmurou, sorrindo de canto, estreitando os olhos ao fitar a expressão do menor se contorcendo. – Gosto desse rosto. Mostre-me mais, Kida-kun.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, buscando escondê-la do moreno só para contrariá-lo, mordendo com mais força o pano amarelo. Sem que agora pudesse impedir, as lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos olhos, caindo no chão. O choro não era só pela dor da penetração, a qual dava tanto prazer àquele sádico, mas também pela humilhação. O pior era seu corpo reagir às carícias e querer gemer como uma puta e, pensando por esse lado, agradecia por ter sido amarrado.

É, talvez fosse mesmo um masoquista.

Izaya começou a movimentar o quadril, afastando-o e em seguida investindo contra Kida, também não sendo tão forte assim e soltando gemidos baixos vez ou outra. Lutava para manter os olhos abertos e focados na face do mais novo, soltando uma das mãos da cintura dele para percorrer os fios dourados e fitar melhor aquele rosto avermelhado.

Suspirou demoradamente, resolvendo contrariar o que falara antes – ainda era um humano, humanos viviam em contradições – e desamarrar o lenço. Quando o fez, segurou mais uma vez com firmeza o membro do rapaz, voltando a estimulá-lo. Não achava que precisava, porém queria distraí-lo um pouco mais.

Agora que não tinha o lenço para conter os gemidos, tentou morder o próprio lábio inferior. Não deu muito certo, os sons saíam altos e chegou a tentar murmurar uma negação, porém foi traído por si mesmo e tudo que escapou de seus lábios foi o nome de Izaya – trêmulo, quase incompreensível, mas ainda sim o nome dele.

O corpo abaixo de si parecia não relaxar, pressionando-lhe e fazendo com que o calor aumentasse. Soltou o ar com força, sentindo algo melar sua mão, sorrindo pervertido com o grito que o menor dera. As pernas dele ficaram moles, precisando de seu apoio. Sem pensar, segurou-o firmemente contra si, indo mais fundo e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, mordendo-o com certa força para abafar um gemido mais alto, por fim preenchendo seu interior.

Precisando apenas de alguns minutos para controlar o coração que batia excitado, retirou-se de dentro do estudante, que sentiu a mistura de sangue e sêmen escorrer entre as pernas. Izaya segurou-o para que não acabasse caindo de vez, virando-lhe o rosto ainda ruborizado para si. Não esperou que a respiração de Masaomi se acalmasse, tomando-lhe o queixo e mais uma vez selando os lábios. Seria o último, então queria fazer direito.

As línguas se enlaçaram com lentidão, mas foi inevitável que ficasse intenso, como se um quisesse provar algo ao outro. Antes que a briga ficasse mais séria, o moreno teve a sábia decisão de se afastar, ficando de pé e deixando o menor sentado no chão. Os amendoados fitavam-no com desolação e um brilho de raiva oculto, especialmente quando a visão deixou de ficar nublada e visualizou o sorriso de praxe do informante.

Queria gritar, mandá-lo ir para o inferno, literalmente se ferrar, mas a voz não queria sair. Parecia entalada na garganta, incapaz de externar o que realmente queria. Acabou apenas por sonorizar uma espécie de rosnado, movendo as mãos de modo a socar o maior – o que foi impossível, visto que ainda estava preso.

Izaya mantinha o sorriso, pegando a chave após ajeitar as próprias roupas, indo para trás do garoto e finalmente libertando-lhe os pulsos. Chegou a se abaixar e dar um beijo em cada um, reparando na vermelhidão, mas afastou-se antes que ele resolvesse direcionar sua raiva a si... Mas dessa vez concordava que ele teria razão, se o fizesse.

Que vergonha de si mesmo! Não sabendo se o sangue que sentia em suas bochechas era de vergonha ou ódio contido, vestiu-se propriamente, até amarrando o lenço sujo no pescoço para esconder as prováveis marcas. Quando se virou, Izaya já estava propriamente sentado no sofá, com a asa da caneca firme entre os dedos.

- E então? O que te traz aqui, Kida-kun?

Abaixou os olhos, pegando a caneca e fitando seu conteúdo escuro.

- Você é desprezível.

- Hahaha, obrigado.

Deu um gole no líquido frio, cerrando as pálpebras. Não se incomodava com o que achavam dele, por mais que pensasse que todos os humanos deveriam amá-lo igualmente!

- Eu odeio café frio.

- Huh? Quer outra xícara?

O loiro deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para o maior e, sem mais explicações, jogou o resto do conteúdo no rosto dele. O informante fechou os olhos, sorrindo de canto e esperando um xingamento, um soco ou qualquer outra coisa. Não veio nada, só ouviu um simples "morra" antes da porta bater.

Izaya suspirou, fitando o caminho que o general seguira. Não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir alto. Ah...! Os humanos, sempre tão interessantes!


End file.
